


The Greatest Show in Thedas

by piecesofsolas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking and Gossip, F/M, Fluff, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, besties, ladies night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofsolas/pseuds/piecesofsolas
Summary: It's Wednesday night at Skyhold and Lavellan and ladies are at their usual spot drinking and gawking at their favorite commander.





	The Greatest Show in Thedas

“Hurry! We’re going to be late for the show.” Apologizing and nudging the kitchen staff to the side, IIyana grabbed a bowl and frantically filled it with whatever fruits, bread, and cheese, she could find while Dorian grabbed two Tevinter Reds from the wine cabinet. 

“My dear, we are the show,” he replied as the pair made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs leading to Josephine's quarters. Their entrance into the main hall was loud with the door crashing against the wall in their haste. Guests stopped mid-conversation as they were greeted with the Inquisitor and her companions walking briskly across the room towards the front entrance. 

“Damnit, what if we’ve already missed half the performance.” 

“IIyana, nothing good happens until after the second half. You know that.” 

“This is all his fault, keeping me late with his talks of magic. I --” IIyana was in the middle of chastising her fade lover when Mother Giselle interrupted. 

“Inquisitor, if I may have a moment.”  

“Mother Giselle.” IIyana cheerfully greeted, “I apologize but I am tied up at the moment. May I speak with you later? 

Taking note that the Inquisitor and her companion had their hands full, Mother Giselle nodded, “Of course, Inquisitor. I apologize for the interruption. I am sure you have other matters you must attend to.” 

“Not really, just a weekly show of male testosterone,” Varric interjected, laughing loudly from his place at the fire, Bianca perched on his leg, prepping her for his weekly cleaning.  

“Why Varric” Dorian said. Arms crossed with a knowing grin plastered against his handsome features. “You are more than welcome to join. I mean, it’s not going to be all fun and games, Lady Cassandra will be there too.” At the mention of the Seeker’s name, Varric visibly cringed and declined, returning to his earlier task. Saying their apologizes and goodbyes the pair made their way towards the front entrance.  

Autumn had finally come to Skyhold and its residents were busy preparing for the Winter. The courtyard was alive with merchants selling and trading whatever they could before the castle closed it gates for season. The Tavern was packed with guests and the latest song about the Sera echoed across the yard as Dorian and IIyana made their way down the steps leading to the stables.  

“I can’t believe you would bring that up.” Smacking Dorian with the bowl, IIyana grumbled under her breath, “if I lose that bet, I am coming after you.” Varric and Cassandra were Skyhold’s best-kept secret. There were bets circulating amongst the inner circle, the Chargers, and Harding and her crew on whether or not the merchant and the seeker would seal the deal. IIyana was currently in the lead, betting the pair will break the tension brewing between them since Kirkwall at the Winter Palace. 

“Would you prefer me tied up or chained to your bed?” 

“Chained, of course,” she replied without missing a beat. An image of a submissive Dorian strapped to her bed bringing a smile to her face.  

Passing by the stables, Blackwall was sanding the wooden horse he had been working on since returning from the Western Approach. Waving, he returned his attention back to his work at the same time Dorian yelled that Josephine said "hello". Blackwall missed his mark and the pair could hear him cursing at them as they continued on. The warden and the ambassador - Skyholds' second-worst kept secret. 

“You know, when you finally get Iron Bull into your bed, I am going to announce it to everyone from my balcony.” 

“Now, now, don’t be catty, ma’vhenan.” He replied huskily, sending a sweet shiver up IIyana’s spine, reddening her checks at the mention of Solas. "We all know how would do the screaming when that happens."

Throwing her head back and laughing, "you are hopeless, my love."

"A fine quality indeed. Now lets hurry before we miss out on our Commander screaming."

By the time they reached their destination, the show had already started. Cassandra, Vivienne, and Josephine were all huddled together on a blanket on top a hill overlooking the Inquisition’s army. It appeared the three of them have been there a while, as evident by the four open bottles and the glazed look of content on Cassandra’s face.  “There you are, where have the both of you been?” She demanded, eyes returning to the training circle where Cullen and another warrior were circling around one another, sword drawn in combat. It was rare to see Cassandra drink, even more rare to see the Seeker of the Inquisition plastered and inebriated in public. The show must have been really hot and heated for her to do so and IIyana silently cursed her lover again for teasing her senseless knowing that she had an appointment with the ladies.  

Damn the Apostate and his teasing ways.  Every Wednesday night, everyone in Skyhold knows that the Inquisitor and her companions trekked up the hill to observe the progress of the Inquisition’s army and everyone knows that they were not to be bothered an hour before heading out. It was important for the Inquisitor and her companions to provide input, suggestions, and learn the battle sequences from their commander. But while stopping by the Rotunda earlier to drop off a report for Solas, he looked troubled and had asked for a moment of her time. 

Guiding her into the library archives, Solas had locked the door behind them before she knew what he intended. Now, with silence between them, she could feel the tension in the air and the crackle of energy that had him scanning her body with his gaze, settling on her lips before bringing them back to her eyes. The wolfish smile spreading lazily across his face was her only clue before she was pressed against the bookcase with his lips crashing unto hers. His tongue plunged while his hands tangled in her hair, holding her in place as he laid claim to her senses.

And so, what was a girl to do other than to admit defeat and melt like butter into his mouth? Afterwards, he had wrapped up his request beautifully with a hard smack on her butt and a gracious thanks for her service. Now, IIyana cursed him under her breath as she tried to concentrate on her commander. Observing one's military is serious work. How the hell was she supposed to appreciate Cullen’s commitment to training his soldiers until he was a sweaty mess, with muscle bulging and biceps curling as he lifted his sword and shield for protection? Plopping next to Cassandra, IIyana poured herself and Dorian a glass of wine and begin assessing the troop's progress.

Just outside of Skyhold, the Inquisition had set up a battle arena where new soldiers can train and develop their swordsmanship. As always, Cullen was in the middle of it. As he riled up his men, the recruit in the arena rushed forward with his sword drawn, ready to strike. Cullen easily sidestepped and this dance went on for a couple of minutes until his shield snagged against his coat, preventing him from properly defending himself. Frustrated, Cullen roughly shrugged off his coat as the group sighed in content. Their commander was so primal in his ways. Silence followed, with each member concentrating and drinking as the fabric of Cullen's tunic stretched and tightened against his body, the promise outline of sweat providing a teasing shadow of what he promised underneath. 

"In battle, you may only have yourself to depend on. Use your body to push into your enemy and hold them down, if needed." Cullen roared.

“You can push into me any day, Commander,” Dorian said, clinking his glass with Vivienne in agreement. 

Cullen now had the solider in a headlock and was using his body weight to drag the man across the arena, throwing him out of the ring. The group went silent again as two new recruits stepped forward to challenge. The two circle their commander, each taking turns to throw a punch, one receiving a counter punch in the stomach, the other flipped over by Cullen.

The crowd cheer.

Vivienne bit her lips and groaned.

Dorian let out a heavy sigh.

IIyana though of being flipped over by Solas.

Josie poured another glass of wine.

And Cassandra rolled her eyes, "you are all disgusting, drooling and pawning when we are here to assessed the Inquisition's army" 

An hour into the sparring, IIyana had finished half a bottle and was pouring her fifth glass of wine when she made the comment that it was getting warm. Commanding her companions to go tell Cullen that he needed to take off his shirt to enhance his performance.

“Darling, have patience,” Vivienne said. Tipping her glass towards IIyana as if she were saluting her at a party. “You wouldn’t want to rush the main event. Besides, it won’t be long. Our commander has been at this for hours.”  And true to her words, not more than thirty minutes later, the group was graced with the blessing of Andraste. 

Rugged from yelling orders and practicing drills and stained with dirt from sparring in the arena all afternoon, IIyana and her companion can only watch and continue drinking as Cullen gave the command for the men to stop for the evening. And per his ritual, the ladies watched dutifully as their commander slowly pulled off the shirt that has been clinging to his chiseled, sweat-soaked, rock hard body for the past two hours. Cullen Rutherford may have been a Chantry boy and rule follower, but in the field, he was primal, dangerous, and all man. 

"No one can argue that our commander is absolutely delicious." Vivienne declared victoriously. 

“Fuck me.” Dorian and IIyana both said at the same time.  Each slowly clapping their hands in approval. Cullen was now slowly wiping the sweat off his chest, each movement amplified the muscles usually hidden behind coat and armor. Each making noises of appreciation as their commander picked up his coat and walked towards the bathhouse. 

“You all are all animals.” That from Cassandra.

“My - oh my. I -, I-, I should go. Now. I should go now.” Rambling, Josie kept herself busy by grabbing the empty bottles and plates.  

“Always a pleasure, ladies. Until next time." Vivienne said as the group departed for the night. 

 

***** 

 

Later that evening, IIyana made her way towards the rotunda after wrapping up her duties for the day. Solas was sitting at his desk, putting his paint brushes back into their tray when she entered. Greeting her with a slight nod, he returned to his task as she made her way across the room to settle on the edge of his desk.  The way he held each brush and delicately placed them in their place made IIyana weak in the needs. He was teasing her again, fingers lingering and caressing as he put the tray away, asking how her day was. 

“It was a very pleasant day, Solas.” It was difficult to contain the joy that radiated from her smile when she was with him.  Never in her life had she felt so sure of something. He was her safe place and she loves him.  It was also adorable the way his eyes widen and his cheeks redden with embarrassment when he realized she was referring to their previous encounter. The way he lowered his eyes and bit the side of his lip was simply too precious.  

“I am pleased to hear that, Inquisitor,” Solas admitted. He had not meant to kiss her like that when he took her into the archives. His intent was to share what he had discovered about time magic. But as they made their way down into the library, he became distracted with her scent – a delicate linger of lilac that teased his senses. Before he could think, his hands were in her hair and she was moaning into his mouth. Now, she was lacing her fingers with his and asking him to accompany her to dinner. 

Happy to oblige, Solas guided her towards the door and was reaching for it when she stopped. Arching his brows in response, he was about to ask her if she had forgotten something when she cut him off. 

“Ar lath ma, Solas.” She whispered. "I really, really do." 

Her aura crashed into him - her love was colorful and vibrant, each strand a melody that soothed him to his core. He was unworthy of such a gift, have denied it, rejected it, and have fought against it. But in the end, it was she who deemed him worthy and continued to gift him with words to remind him that he was. Overwhelmed, Solas crushed her into his arms and told her he loved her, again and again, and again. 


End file.
